Zauberwürfel (from wikipedia)
Source: https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zauberw%C3%BCrfel Der Zauberwürfel (manchmal auch wie im englischsprachigen Raum Rubik’s Cube, Rubiks Würfel, genannt) ist ein Drehpuzzle, das vom ungarischen Bauingenieur und Architekten Ernő Rubik erfunden wurde und 1980 mit dem Sonderpreis Bestes Solitärspiel des Kritikerpreises Spiel des Jahres ausgezeichnet wurde. Es erfreute sich insbesondere Anfang der 1980er Jahre großer Beliebtheit. The '''magic cube' ( sometimes called Rubik's Cube , Rubik's Cube ) is a revolving puzzle designed by the Hungarian civil engineer and architect Ernő Rubik. In 1980 he was awarded the Special Prize of the Best Game of the Critics Prize Game of the Year . It was particularly popular in the early 1980s.'' Beschreibung Bei einem Zauberwürfel in Standardgröße handelt es sich um einen Würfel mit einer Kantenlänge von 57 mm gemessen an den Mittelachsen. Es gibt allerdings auch größere oder kleinere Varianten wie mit einer Kantenlänge von 54,4 mm. Der Würfel ist in der Höhe, Breite und Tiefe in jeweils drei Lagen unterteilt, die sich durch 90-Grad-Drehungen um ihre jeweilige Raumachse zur Deckung bringen lassen. Dadurch können Position und Lage von 20 der insgesamt 26 Steine fast beliebig verändert werden. Auf die nach außen sichtbaren Flächen der Steine sind kleine Farbflächen geklebt oder die Steine selbst sind gefärbt. In der Grundstellung sind die Steine so geordnet, dass jede Seite des Würfels eine einheitliche, aber von Seite zu Seite unterschiedliche Farbe besitzt. Der Standardwürfel ist in der Grundfarbe schwarz und die Farbgebung der Flächen entspricht weiß gegenüber von gelb, blau gegenüber von grün und rot gegenüber von orange. Die Orientierung der Farben beim Betrachten des weiß-blau-roten Ecksteins entspricht weiß oben, blau rechts und rot links. Bei einem Würfel in der Grundfarbe weiß wird die weiße Fläche oftmals durch eine schwarze getauscht. Description A standard size cube is a cube with an edge length of 57 mm measured on the central axes. There are, however, also larger or smaller variants, such as with an edge length of 54.4 mm. The cube is subdivided in height, width and depth into three layers each, which can be brought to coincide with their respective space axis by means of 90-degree rotations. This allows the position and position of 20 of the total of 26 stones to be changed almost as desired. On the outward visible surfaces of the stones are small colored surfaces glued or the stones themselves are colored. In the basic position, the stones are arranged in such a way that each side of the cube has a uniform color but varies from side to side. The standard cube is black in the basic color and the coloration of the surfaces corresponds to white opposite to yellow, blue to green and red to orange. The orientation of the colors when looking at the white-blue-red cornerstone corresponds to white top, blue right and red left. For a cube in the basic color white, the white surface is often replaced by a black one. Ziel ist es für gewöhnlich, den Würfel wieder in seine Grundstellung zu bewegen, nachdem zuvor die Seiten in eine zufällige Stellung gedreht wurden. Auf den ersten Blick erscheint diese Aufgabe außerordentlich schwierig, jedoch wurden schon frühzeitig Strategien entwickelt, deren Kenntnis ein relativ leichtes Lösen gestattet. The goal is usually to move the cube back into its basic position after the pages have been rotated to a random position. At first glance, this task appears to be extraordinarily difficult, but strategies have been developed at an early stage, the knowledge of which allows relatively easy solving. Aufbau und Komponenten Der Zauberwürfel hat insgesamt 26 einzelne Steine: Structure and Components The magic cube has a total of 26 individual stones: * Mittelstein: Die sechs Steine in der Mitte der Würfelflächen sitzen auf dem Achsenkreuz im Inneren des Würfels, und besitzen daher zueinander konstruktionsbedingt immer dieselbe relative Lage. Die Farbe des Mittelsteines bestimmt, welche anderen Steine auf diese Seite gehören und welche Orientierung sie haben müssen. Mittelsteine sind einfarbig. * here... * Kantenstein: Die zwölf Kantensteine verbinden je zwei angrenzende Flächen und werden von den Mittelsteinen der beiden Flächen gehalten. Kantensteine haben zwei Farben. * here... * Eckstein: Die acht Ecksteine verbinden je drei angrenzende Flächen in den Ecken. Sie werden von den drei benachbarten Kantensteinen in Position gehalten und haben jeweils drei Farben. * here... Category:Deen_translating